1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface for cooking hobs with random positioning of pans or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking hobs with random positioning are known for example from a patent filed by the same applicant under U.S. patent Ser. No. 10/004,210, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,006, which is hereby incorporated reference herein. These cooking hobs present a glass ceramic plate, below which independently powered heating elements (thermal cells) are present. These heating elements are disposed in such a manner as to involve the entire surface of the cooking hob. In collaboration with other means, the heating elements also act as sensors for sensing the position of pans placed on the hob, the data relative to the position of the pans then being stored.